The Bicker's Duo
by KyoJiMin4145
Summary: Starring: The bts members and y/n Storyline/summary: Story about a girl whose name is y/n who was friends with a very popular boy group. One of the members just so happens to be a childhood close friend. They go on and on bickering until the other members tell them what they don't want to hear. otherwise, they are the perfect couple and they don't want to admit it. Enjoy this fanf


BICKERS DUO

Starring: The bts members and y/n

Storyline/summary: Story about a girl whose name is y/n who was friends with a very popular boy group. One of the members just so happens to be a childhood close friend. They go on and on bickering until the other members tell them what they don't want to hear. otherwise, they are the perfect couple and they don't want to admit it. Enjoy this fanfiction and leave a comment if you want to add anything interesting to this story to make it fun for all armies. Such as if you want to add your own character to the story and give me ideas to add, I would be more than welcome to do so.

Chapter one: 

Taking my breath Away

Y/n pov: "Ahh… I am so so tired from studying, why is college work sooo hard. (you walk to the refrigerator to grab some leftovers from last night) Mmmmh let's see what's for dinner(ring ring) oh?! I got a text from Jimin, but what does he want? (note: Jimin is childhood crush that you've had for a long time)

(TEXTING SCENE 1)

Y/n

Jimin-ah what's up

are you it's been a while

2\. I have been studying all day, would like to get some fresh air. urgh wby?

1\. Just been practicing for the comeback lately, I was wondering if you are busy.

2\. No not busy atm why do you want go do something?

I left you a gift at your front door in a package.

2\. What... why what is it?

go find out lol

2\. Ok I'll go see (you get out of your bed and walk downstairs to the front door)

Y/n Pov: When I got to the front door a small package was there tightly wrapped with a bow and delicate rose that laid still on top. I picked up the package which was oddly light and rush back inside anxiously wanting to know what it could possibly be inside.

did you see my gift yet?

2\. Not quite I just got it from outside and getting ready to open it now plz tell me this isn't one of your pranks again jimin lol I am getting nervous

1\. Noooo haha why would I do such a thing

2\. alright if you say so I am opening it now ( your heart starts racing at the thought of it)

Y/n pov: Knowing Jimin this was hard to believe, I have fallen for his tricks more than once but I secretly love it because ugh I don't know…. why does he drive me crazy so much and why do I love it? I slowly open the package nervously and to my surprise I was confused when I saw a red button that says, "Push for fresh air" I guess I can trust him this one time and without hesitation I pushed it. A loud obnoxious sound fills the room and a gush of wind hits my face, blowing my hair all over my face. In a panic I close the box and throw it across the room not caring where it landed.

so I assumed you got the fresh air you needed lmao and btw was that your scream I heard? hoped you liked it

2\. JIMIN! You told me it wasn't one of your pranks and oddly enough I trusted you. I knew you would do this next time don't take my breath away!

You stole my breath away many times too lol

2\. oh my goodness haha3 your lucky your my best friend

(Ending of scene 1)

Chapter two:

The Invited Guest

Y/n Pov: Time goes by slow as usual and I started getting ready about one in the afternoon for the dinner invite with the guys at their place. I decided to wear my bts jersey to show support for their comeback next month. I completed my look with a beanie and black tights and pulled my hair back in a braid. On the back of my jersey, Jimin's name was in big black letters and I didn't want him to notice it because I knew he would tease me in front of the other members for it, so I made sure to get my jacket. As time ticks by I hear rain hit my window which starts to make me more drowsy. I lay in my room watching my favorite k-drama before I walk to their house.

(Scene 2)

(brrrrngg brrrrrng….brrrngggg brrrrng)

Hey it's namjoon I called three times are you still up for dinner? were just waiting right now. I can have jimin pick you up if your worried about the rain.

Y/n pov: A crack of thunder jilts me awake and with half open eyes I look out my window to see it's already dark out. I rush to check my phone to see its past eight and I was supposed to arrive at dinner with the guys at 8:40. I realize that Namjoon also called not once but three times and left a message. The rain still continues to fall heavily and so I grab my jacket and dart downstairs for the door.

(honk...honk)

Y/n: I got half way down the road when I see piercing headlights come from behind me making the rain more visible. The car slowly creeps up to my side with the tires making small splashes as it halts to a stop with the window slowly descending downward. Jimin looking very handsome in a black ripped jeans and black shirt with a jacket (p.s outfit from perfect man), appears from the window.

Jimin: (in a husky voice) "So I would say you need a ride considering your half soaked right?"

Y/n:(In a sarcastic tone) What do you mean...it's not even raining I just spilled my water all over me.

Jimin: (chuckles at your remark and smiles) Okay sure whatever you say(laughs) hurry and get in the car seriously, I don't want you to walk in this weather.

Y/n: What are you my knight and shining armor. ( I dash around the front car and open the passenger door)

Jimin: ya but with a car instead of a horse….

Y/n pov: (I just rolled my eyes as I got buckled in, warm air hits my cold wet face and brings all my senses back now realizing that I was completely drenched. I feel a bit embarrassed showing up to a nice dinner in wet clothes and hair but, I had some high hopes that I would dry soon.

Jimin: "are you starting to warm up if not I can turn the heat up higher."

Y/n: I am just fine I will start to dry sooner or later so no worries.

Jimin: "I can give you one of my jackets or shirts once were there to change in so your not uncomfortable."

Y/n: (At first I considered it but I almost forgot I had a Jimin jersey on so it would be awkward for me if he had saw it) Ummm…. no actually I am fine really.. I think I will manage through the night.

Jimin: "Uh okay.. Well do let me know if you change your mind."

Y/N POV: *we pull up to the gate of the driveway and even though I have been to their house more than once, I was still shocked by how big and beautiful it really was. I knew they were famously known world wide so it would be no surprise to them being rich but this is only their summer break home.

Jimin's pov: Jimin's thoughts- "Why did she have to wear such a darn cute outfit. "I start blushing the more I stare at her. After snapping back to reality I saw that Y/n had her mouth opened as we were pulling up into the driveway.

Jimin: "You're gonna catch some flies if you leave your mouth hanging opened like that." I said while chuckling.

Y/n's POV: *I quickly closed my mouth and came back to my senses. "Oh be quiet...I...I was just yawning. I said as I slowly faked a yawn.

Jimin: "Okay sure whatever you say kitten." He started to tease me with that smile that gets to me everytime, so I try to avoid eye contact.

Y/n: "Yah…I told you not to call me that so many times, if you don't stop I'll start calling you by your nickname too." I said as Jimin looked at me with a confused but curious expression.

Jimin: "And what nickname would that be? He asked me and I gave him a smirk.

Y/N: "Aww is my little prince-ssi(prince-ssi sounds like princy) curious." I said as I started patting his head.

JImin: "Keep calling me that and see what happens princess." (he says while stepping out of the car)

Y/N pov: *As I got out of the car, I was knocked down. "Owww what was that."

*As a open my eyes and a bright big smile appeared on my face to the sight of who it was.

"SHYLO…(I started to cry of happiness) OOOhhh I missed you soo much. Jiminie-ah you didn't tell me Shy shy was here. *(note: Shylo is a 5 month old black German shepard)*As I got back up I ran to Jimin and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you thank you so much" *for a minute i was hugging him tight not realizing that it been awhile. In my mind I was thinking: "Wow he really smells good and now come to realize how fit he feels was just by hugging him."

"Do I now? Are you really attracted to me that much" Jimin replied with a smile.

*I shot my eyes open and looked at him and there was a smirk on his face. I quickly let go and turn around to try to hide my blushing.

"W-wh-what are you talking about, as if anyone would fall for you" Y/N said as she crossed her arms.

"Really apparently that's not what your mind is saying cause it's clearly telling me otherwise" Jimin said as he slowly moved closer and put his hands around my waist (it startled you by his sudden action) and whispers something in your ear. "How about we skip dinner and we just hang out" *After that he bit your ear.

"Not so fast homeboy". *I suddenly elbowed him in the stomach to get freed"

"OWWW YAAH I was only kidding" He said while holding his stomach.

"HAVE you met me...you should know me by now that if you get too close...I-i will do it again..besides the fact that my ears are really sensitive." I hold my ears as I hide my sudden blush. *OF ALL the things to do why my ears, at the thought of what just happened I start to get butterflies in my stomach.

"Well you could've just told-...wait wait wait did you just say your ears are sensitive" He commented with a happy smile as if he just found out a desired secret.

"N-no why would they be" You replied quickly

"Y/N….are you blushing?" He asked.

"No no I am not" I scuffed at him.

"Can we please go inside..It looks like it's going to storm soon...come on shylo let's go." I said as I began to walk to the door with Shylo following me.

Jimin's POV:

"Yah-wait for me….come on I was only teasing." I said running after Y/n towards to the front door."

*As we got to the front door, Y/N starting to knock on the door.

"You. know. You. don't. Have to knock just go in." I said while breathing heavily. (remember long driveway)

Y/N's POV: "I know, unlike you I have manners and knock before entering someone's else's house."

JImin:"BUT THIS IS MY HOUSE"

Y/N:"Too late homeboy, should've been much quicker! (Namjoon answers the door)

Namjoon: "wow your soaked y/n almost didn't recognize you! (lets out a laugh as he looks at me from head to toe) So, I assume Jimin saved you from the storm?

Y/n: Ya just barely though, but at least we made it just fashionably late.

(Namjoon hears Jin calling for some help in the kitchen, leaving me and jimin sides in a flash of light. Jimin looks back at me with that cute eye smile he always has, and grabs my hand leading the way into their home. My heart is beating fast but the smell of delicious foods coming from the kitchen takes away that heart rush and gives me a sense of comfort.) "Man they really know how to cook."(Jimin's voice pulls me away from the thought of food)

Jimin: Hey guys did you miss me!

Y/n Pov: My eyes dart from jimin to the rest of the guys standing in the dining room.

Taehyung: (lets out a loud laugh) "yes its been like forever that I almost didn't recognize Y/n. Oh Hi Jimin, It's only been an hour. And Did you do something to your hair Y/n or is it just wet?"

Y/n: "Ya the weather changed my hair for me, I guess mother nature thought it would look better this way.( The room fills with laughter after my remark)

Y/n Pov: Taehyung rushes over and pulls me in for a tight hug.

Y/N: "Yaah...what are you doing."

Taehyung: I am helping you dry off at least! (while taking a towel and drying her off)

Y/n: "Oh Okay..I brought my bag just in case because of the rain, mind showing me where the bathroom is so I can change."

Taehyung: "Yea sure no problem follow me."(I follow Taehyung up the stairs and into the bathroom) (I then waited until he left)

Y/N: "OOH calm down heart, you're getting too excited with all the guys in this house.


End file.
